H y s t e r i a
by nowherePsychiatrist
Summary: Jack Frost tiene otra de las tantas discusiones diarias con su pareja Jamie Bennett, por lo que harto y molesto del tema deja el lugar para perderse en el centro de la ciudad; donde topa con un club nocturno llamado "Berk", decide entrar a despejar un poco la mente, sin saber lo que llegaría a encontrar dentro... / Hiccup x Jack ! (Pésimo Summary)


¡Hello, _dears_! Bueno, me gustaría decir que esto salió de forma rápida en una noche en la que me desvelé, pero no. La idea fue la que surgió de la nada cuando estaba escuchando el nuevo álbum de Daft Punk, pero hablando del escrito, trabajé mucho para que terminara gustándome todo lo que escribía, por lo que si llegué a tardarme unos cuántos días, pero aquí está la_ primera parte_ de este corto fic.

Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

**Rise of the Guardians ® 2012 DreamWorks Animation  
How To Train Your Dragon ® 2010 DreamWorks Animation.**

**Music ® Daft Punk & Muse.  
"Instant Crush" from the album of Daft Punk "Random Access Memories".  
"Hysteria" from the album of Muse "Absolution".**

* * *

Aquella noche de invierno estaba severamente fría y húmeda, la ciudad parecía dentro de un cubo de hielo en la nevera; el aire helado enfriaba lentamente los pulmones de todos y congelaba las narices de todo aquel que se atreviera a caminar por entre las calles de la enorme ciudad hacia su hogar, todos ellos siendo iluminados por las luces artificiales que caían por encima de ellos de enormes postes.

Pero esa no era la situación para un joven peliblanco que caminaba normalmente por las calles. Venía abrigado pero simplemente parecía que le era indiferente al frío aire que respiraba y le ponía azules los labios, haciéndolos combinar con las brillantes esmeraldas que traía por ojos. Llevaba sus manos en las bolsas de su saco, las cuales movía una y otra vez mientras observaba fijamente el piso que dejaba atrás al caminar. Su rostro estaba tenso y su entrecejo fruncido daba a entender que algo se hallaba alterando aquella mente. Jack estaba molesto, hacía rechinar los dientes inconscientemente mientras su mente divagaba. Acababa de tener una pelea con Jamie, su actual pareja. Aunque Jack empezaba simplemente a considerarlo un grave dolor en el trasero.

_"─ ¿Por qué no maduras un poco, Frost? ─Fue lo que más encendió a Jack aquel atardecer, estaba haciendo sus maletas, iría a una reunión familiar y se vería con su hermana en el aeropuerto, sin embargo Jamie siempre mal interpretaba las cosas y pensaba que todo era un complot para serle infiel. Jack volteó a verle con un rostro enfadado y Jamie sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando el peliblanco se le fue acercando, hasta que lo tuvo acorralado contra una pared del departamento. Temía porque hiciera algo fuera de lugar._

_─ ¿Madurar? Mira quién lo dice. Para ser un universitario de 21 creo que te comportas como una infantil porrista celosa de secundaria─ Jack acercó su rostro hasta que su respiración empezó a pegar con los labios ajenos, estaba enojado y no le iría a dar ningún tipo de trato romántico después de todo aquello. ─Ya te lo había dicho, iré con mi hermana a ver a mis padres, no me quedaré contigo este fin de semana. Puedes sobrevivir tres días sin estar rastreándome a cada rato, ¿no? ─Sonrió para alejarse y continuar haciendo sus maletas. _

_─Siempre tienes excusas para tus aventuras…─_

_¿Cómo pudo haber dicho eso? Jack podía ser muchas cosas, infantil, egocéntrico, un cretino de vez en cuando pero nunca infiel. Después de aquello el peliblanco explotó en cólera, azotó la maleta en el suelo, tomó su saco de encima de la cómoda a un lado de la puerta y salió del departamento dando pisotones que resonaban en todo el edificio. Jamie quedó al borde de la puerta, viéndole marcharse con rostro preocupado._ "

─Ya estoy harto─ Había estado caminando por unas cuantas horas, revisó su teléfono celular y marcaba las 8 de la noche. Su vuelo salía a las nueve, pero comenzaba a sentir que no debería ir después de todo, no podría disfrutar de la compañía de su familia con tanto estrés encima por sus relaciones sentimentales, y tampoco querría arruinarles los días a sus padres.

Marcó el número de su hermana y se colocó el teléfono en el oído, escuchando el característico sonido de espera para que la otra persona contestase.

_"¿Jack? ¿Qué sucede?_ "

─Hola Emma─ Dijo de forma pesada, parándose en una esquina para lograr pensar con claridad ─verás, creo que no podré ir a visitar a papá y a mamá, ¿podrías cancelar mi vuelo? Han ocurrido ciertas cosas… tengo que quedarme─ sabía que decepcionaría, por otro año consecutivo a sus padres y a su hermana, pero esperaba que entendieran un poco y le esperaran para otra ocasión.

Su hermana sonrió al otro lado del teléfono y soltó un suspiro. "_Es Jamie, ¿verdad?_ "

El corazón de Jack pareció detenerse por un momento, al igual que su respiración que dejó de exhalar el vapor caliente en el helado aire.

"_No te preocupes, les explicaré porqué no podrás venir y lo entenderán, tenlo por seguro. Igual, quedan muchos días festivos que celebrar, ¡tendrás que venir para Navidad, lo prometiste!_ _Tienes que cantar Jingle Bells cómo el año antepasado, con tu guitarra eléctrica y todo_" La voz de su hermana siempre lo reconfortaba, dulce, suave y con tono materno. Siempre le hacía sentir que todos los problemas tenían una solución fácil y rápida "_Bueno, tengo que hablar a la compañía de vuelos, hablamos después Jack. Cuídate y no hagas nada estúpido, ¿está bien?"_ La imaginaba sosteniendo el teléfono con una hermosa sonrisa comprensiva, luciendo su largo cabello castaño, lacio hasta media espalda. Para tener 19 años era muy responsable en todo lo que hacía, y desde pequeños Jack le confiaba todos sus problemas, siempre obteniendo consejos sobre lo que debería hacer o cómo reaccionar.

Sin saberlo terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras contestaba a lo que su hermana le había dicho. ─No lo haré─ sin embargo, no estaba tan seguro ─Cuídate Emma, hasta luego─ colgó.

Con eso un gran peso quedó liberado de sus hombros, ya no tendría que preocuparse en dar explicaciones a sus padres, por lo menos hasta que el día de Navidad llegase. Observó donde había parado de caminar, estaba en el centro de la ciudad, letreros de restaurantes y centros nocturnos iluminaban las calles.

Observó uno en especial, una discoteca de dos pisos, era un edificio grande y de él salía música electrónica a todo volumen. Las paredes eran de un color morado oscuro y la puerta de entrada era de un rojo vivo, puerta custodiada por un hombre pelirrojo de grandes músculos y barba de candado. El lugar tenía un letrero con letras en neón color blanco, "Berk".

Bueno, ese era un extraño nombre para una discoteca.

Jack se decidió por acercarse a ver más de cerca, la puerta estaba entreabierta y se podían visualizar muchísimas personas bailando al son de la música, hasta que el hombre pelirrojo lo detuvo de mironear.

─Identificación─ Dijo con una voz grave, clavando sus intimidantes ojos verdes en los azules de Jack.

"Carajo" pensó el peliblanco. No estaba seguro si había recogido su cartera antes de salir de su departamento. Pero aún así, ¿es qué acaso no se veía de su edad? Digo, saco a la medida, jeans ajustados y botas de cuero hasta arriba el tobillo, bufanda de marca, expansión en la oreja derecha y cabello teñido de blanco. ¿Es qué acaso no se veía lo suficientemente grande para que le dejaran entrar? Buscó entre las bolsas del pantalón y no encontró nada, entonces buscó en las bolsas del saco.

El guardia parecía perder la paciencia viéndole toquetearse en busca de la identificación.

─ ¡Aquí está! ─Soltó triunfante sacando la identificación de un bolsillo oculto dentro de su saco. El hombre la tomó y observó el nombre y la foto. No venían muchos datos importantes, por lo que como su rutina diaria, el guardia simplemente buscó nombre y edad "Jack Overland, 25 años", sin embargo en la fotografía lucía un cabello castaño.

─Bienvenido, Jack Overland─ Se hizo a un lado mostrándole una sonrisa ladeada al peliblanco.

Volvió a observar al montón de personas en la pista de baile, amontonadas unas con otras bailando entre sí, unas cubiertas de sudor y sin embargo continuaban disfrutándolo. Jack caminaba despacio, observando todo lo que podía, se sentía en un universo completamente nuevo. Había estado en discotecas antes, pero de alguna manera aquel lugar se sentía diferente, el ambiente era más libre y la música no era la que normalmente se reproducía en lugares así. Continuó observando a las personas, tenían cabello de colores exóticos como él, rosa, naranja, azul neón, y ninguno de ellos se veía mal. Se perdió en los colores y entrecerró sus ojos, el lugar estaba a oscuras y era pobremente iluminado por las luces de colores que se movían de un lado a otro en la pista, los focos neón en las barras bar y las luces parpadeantes color blanco, esas que no son aptas para epilépticos. Se percató que la canción había cambiado, y empezaba de forma lenta y con un ritmo un poco melancólico. Poco después una voz empezaba a cantar.

_I didn't want to be the one to forget  
I thought of everything I'd never regret _

Jack se había sentado en una silla en la barra bar frente a la pista de baile en el primer piso, demonios el lugar era enorme. Mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde afuera. Se empezó a quitar el saco y la bufanda, adentro estaba caliente a comparación del helado clima que hacía afuera. La bartender le preguntó si quería que se los guardara, y Jack contestó que sí con rostro enbobado. Era una muchacha rubia, delgada y con un flequillo que le cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo. Era muy atractiva. Traía las mangas de la camisa blanca hasta los codos y un chaleco negro abotonado, excepto por los dos últimos botones de arriba, pues le quedaba ajustado, remarcando sus atributos y su delgada cintura a cualquiera que la observara. Maniobraba con las copas mientras preparaba las bebidas que los clientes pedían. Sonrió al ver que el peliblanco no le había quitado la vista de encima.

─No me permiten entablar conversaciones largas con los clientes, pero podría decir que eres nuevo aquí. Nunca te había visto antes─ lo ojeó de arriba hacia abajo mientras que en el rostro de Jack aparecía un leve sonrojo, tal vez por lo sofocado del lugar, quién sabe ─te recordaría─.

Jack se sintió halagado y dejó salir una risita baja, después volteó de nuevo hacia la pista de baile.

_A little time with you is all that I get  
That's why we meet because it's all we can take_

─ ¿Quieres una bebida? La primera va por la casa─ Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa preparando otra bebida. Jack no se pudo negar, solamente asintió. No sabía si podría hablar más con ella después de lo que había dicho, pero se aventuró con un leve temblor en los labios ─mi nombre es Jack─

La muchacha dejó la mezcla de vodka y soda color azul claro resbalar en el largo vaso, que después posicionó frente a la mano de Jack. ─Vodka azul de frambuesa con un leve toque de lima─ en una de sus manos yacía una sola cereza, la cual dejó caer en la bebida mientras plantaba sus ojos en los del peliblanco ─y una cereza para acompañar.

Jack quedó observando la bebida. Nunca había probado vodka pero sabía de buenas fuentes que era alcohol muy fuerte. Después volvió su mirada a la bartender.

─Creo que te gustará, pruébalo. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando vi esos hermosos ojos azules que cargas. Ve a bailar, disfruta de la noche, si te quedas aquí no conseguirás algo que llevarte a casa. Y por cierto, soy Astrid, un placer conocerte Jack. ─ Entonces caminó lejos de Jack a atender más personas con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

_One thing I never see the same way around  
I don't believe it and it slips on the ground  
I want to take you to that place in mirage  
But nobody leaves us anytime anymore _

─ ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ─Sonrió al verla irse, meneando las caderas de manera seductora. Volvió a girar hacia la pista de baile, ahora con la bebida en la mano daba pequeños sorbos mientras husmeaba a la gente a distancia. ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí en primer lugar? Quién sabe. Se sentía estresado, y ¿qué mejor forma de des estresarse que un lugar con buena música y un ambiente alucinante como aquel?

_I listened to your problems, now listen to mine-  
I didn't want to anymore ~_

Jack continuaba viendo a las personas bailar, cuando al fondo, visualizó a un joven de cabellos castaños y cuerpo delgado, se encontraba bailando solo y aún así parecía disfrutarlo, lo ojeó de arriba hacia abajo. Demonios, era atractivo y seguramente mucho más de cerca. Le dio un sorbo a su extravagante vaso de vodka color azul sin despegar la mirada del castaño, sintió como el ardiente alcohol le bajaba por la garganta calentando todo a su camino, entrecerró levemente los ojos por ello, sin embargo continuaba observando a su presa de aquella noche, traía una camiseta de manga larga a la medida con cuello en "V" color verde apagado, unos jeans descoloridos y botas cafés. Jack no podía dejar de verle, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de la música que escuchaba, su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando levantaba los brazos poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Quería bailar, quería bailar con _él_.

Respiró hondo y exhaló despacio por la boca. No acababa de creer lo que quería y estaría a punto de hacer. Se tomó de un trago lo que quedaba de la bebida alcohólica en el vaso y se levantó del asiento. De pronto, la música se vio interrumpida un segundo por el característico sonido de la estática, Jack sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda por el cambio tan drástico, y recordó que el eco era similar a cuando cambiaban el canal a una vieja televisión. Entonces empezó una música instrumental fuerte, seguido del propio sonido de una batería, una guitarra eléctrica y al poco tiempo una voz cantando.

_It's bugging me, grating me  
And twisting me around .  
Yeah, I'm endlessly caving in  
And turning inside out !_

Jack sonrió de forma socarrona, le encantaba esa canción, y de alguna manera creyó que era ideal para el momento. "_Hysteria de Muse_" Pensó el nombre mientras iba caminando entre la gente hacia donde el castaño, empezando a adaptar su cuerpo a los movimientos que las demás personas hacían al ritmo de la canción. A cada paso que se acercaba, veía con más detenimiento su objetivo, el sudor le pegaba el cabello castaño a la frente, tenía largas pestañas y pecas en las mejillas. Era un poco más alto que Jack y tenía mejor figura. Quedó frente a él aunque el contrario no se dio cuenta, tratando de bailar cuando lo único que hacía era ver detenidamente al rostro sonriente de aquel chico.

Jack comenzaba a acostumbrarse a bailar prácticamente solo frente al castaño, a cada movimiento aprovechaba para acercarse cada vez más a él y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por la música como el contrario, poniendo en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa torcida. Pasaron los minutos y empezaba a gustarle la sensación tan apretada de estar entre tanta multitud, tantas personas que no conocía… podía ser quién él quisiera en aquel momento. Se podría comportar de la manera que quisiera también. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara aún con aquella sonrisa, debía dejar de pensar y concentrarse en bailar.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa desapareció cuando bajó sus manos de su cara abriendo los ojos; pues se encontró con unos brillantes y cautivadores ojos verdes que le miraban directamente. Jack quedó sin habla y su respiración se cortó por un instante. Su rostro comenzaba a arder de pena, pero el sonrojo se agravó cuando observó una sonrisa divertida proveniente de su castaño y una voz dulce y vigorosa que salió de aquellos labios siseando cual seductora serpiente que anuncia; ha encontrado su próxima comida.

─ ¿Quieres bailar?

_'Cause I want it now, I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul –_

_And I'm breaking out, I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control !_

* * *

¡Si te gustó deja un_ Review_! c:


End file.
